villainousfandomcom-20200223-history
Demencia
"Everybody floaaaats." Demencia (possibly Dementia)https://twitter.com/AlanIturiel/status/876192817638330368''' '''is one of the main characters of Villainous. Personality Demencia is shown to be very energetic, carefree, rebellious, a bit scatter-brained, mischievous, flirtatious, bold, fierce, playful, and fun. She often acts without thinking first, which causes many of the group's problems. She can also be very difficult, and go directly against orders/rules. Demencia is seemingly in love with Black Hat, much to his annoyance. 5.0.5 is usually the victim of her pranks; it is implied that this is because Demencia sees 5.0.5 as weak and timid. Demencia is closest with Dr. Flug, whom she considers to be like a little brother/best friend. Appearance Demencia has a navy blue vest with a hood that has a reptilian animal on it, presumably a dragon, with her large ponytail coming out of it. She has pink and lime green hair and one eye with a yellow iris. She has blue and red mis-matched shoes and leggings, with a metal cuff on one of her ankles. Demencia wears a navy blue vest and a black skirt. Her jacket is zipped up, while the zipper itself is a large triangle with one point facing up. Her hood resembles an amphibian or a reptile. Its head is a bright lime color. The eyes are yellow and the pupils are black. Dark reddish-purple horns sticks out of the top of the hood, pointing inwards. Her head comes out of the 'mouth' of the amphibian. A long, fluffy pony tail comes out from the back of the hood, reaching far past her feet, and its end curling into a semi-circle. She wears and dark pink and purple striped arm sleeve with a thumb hole on her left arm. A black, spiked dog collar bracelet is on her left wrist. On the other hand, she wears a dark fingerless glove. She also wears striped stockings the same colors as her arm sleeve, but most of the stocking on the right leg is ripped off, save for her upper thigh. Her left ankle has an ankle cuff, similar to those used in old-fashioned prisons. The cuff is not attached the anything. The front of her shoes are both white, and so is the part where the tongue and the laces should be. The soles are also white, but the sides of the shoes are colored. Her left shoe is red, while the left shoe is a cadet blue. Demencia's hair is bright, hot pink and the bangs are swept off to the right side of her face. Her eyes are wide, with three eyelashes each. Her both her pupils are black, but only her left one is contracted. The cornea of the right eye is lime green. She has fangs in the top row of her teeth. She has very pale skin. Her ears are similar to the flaps of a dragon ear. Appearances Shorts * The Perception of Evil * Squeak * Horribly Heavy * Wearing Evil * The Portrait of Evil * Sculpting Evil * The Note of Destruction Trivia * In the background of one of the shorts, a blueprint for what appears to be Demencia appears, suggesting she was created by Dr. Flug and/or Black Hat. * She is likely named after the mental illness of the same name, Demencia, known in English as Dementia. ** Whether or not she actually has Dementia is unclear. * She makes no appearances in any of the webisodes, and this is because her design wasn't fully created yet.https://twitter.com/AlanIturiel/status/870456856035999744 Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters es:Demencia ru:Дементия Category:Main Characters